plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
PTP wiki AWARDS! 2011
Ceremony where the best contestants/users/reality-shows will get special prices. The Best Reality-Show - Nominated 1st Part of Voting #'Total Drama : Revenge of the Action - Przemek9514' #Total Drama : Around The World - Przemek9514 #'Total Drama : Musical Adventures - Przemek9514' # Total Drama : Heroes vs Villains - Przemek9514 #Total Drama : The Edge of Glory - Przemek9514 2nd Part of Voting *Total Drama : Revenge of the Action - Przemek9514 *'Total Drama : Musical Adventures - Przemek9514 - WINNER' *Total Drama : Heroes vs Villains - Przemek9514 - runner-up The Best fourth place 1st part of Voting #'Ally - Lulucas' #Emma - CxD4ever #'Izabela - Cree^^3' #'Monique - GwenFan120' 2nd Part of Voting *Ally - Lulucas *Izabela - Cree^^3 - runner-up *'Monique - GwenFan120 - WINNER' The Best third place - Nominated 1st Part of Voting #'Samantha - Heather_Fun' #'Nathalie - Przemek9514' #Katie - KatieSaltTD #'Clara - Cree^^3' 2nd Part of Voting #Samantha - Heather_Fun #Nathalie - Przemek9514 - runner-up #'Clara - Cree^^3 - WINNER' The best runner-up - Nominated 1st Part of Voting #Dora - Cree^^3 #'Maryvette - TDFANFRENCH' #'Ania - Przemek9514' #'Mandi - Mariaah67' 2nd Part of Voting #Maryvette - TDFANFRENCH #'Ania - Przemek9514 - WINNER' #Mandi - Mariaah67 - runner-up The Best Winner - Nominated 1st Part of Voting #Rachel - Przemek9514 #'Dora - Cree^^3' #'Mariah - Mariaah67' #'Serena - Cavi74' 2nd Part of Voting #Dora - Cree^^3 #'Mariah - Mariaah67 - WINNER' #Serena - Cavi74 - runner-up The Best Group photo - Nominated 1st Part of Voting #Cast of 1st season - Mocky74 #'Cast of 2nd season - Mocky74' #Cast of 3rd season - Mariaah67 #'Cast of 3rd season - GwenFan120' #Cast of 4th season - Mocky74 #'Cast of 4th season - Cavi74' #Cast of 5th season - Cree^^3 #Cast of 5th season - Przemek9514 2nd Part of Voting #Cast of 2nd season - Mocky74 #'Cast of 3rd season - GwenFan120 - WINNER' #Cast of 4th season - Cavi74 - runner-up The Best MAIN Host - Nominated #'Przemek9514 - WINNER' The Best CO-HOST - Nominated #'Cree^^3 - WINNER' #Mariaah67 - runner-up The best European User - Nominated 1st Part of Voting #TDFANFRENCH - France #'Przemek9514 - Poland' #'Cree^^3 - Poland' #'GwenFan120 - United Kingdom' #Mocky74 - Romania 2nd Part of Voting #'Przemek9514 - Poland - WINNER' #Cree^^3 - Poland - runner-up #GwenFan120 - United Kingdom The Best American/Canadian/Brasilian User - Nominated 1st Part of Voting #'Jarrod777- USA' #'Mariaah67 - USA' #'Cavi74 - Brasilia' #KatieSaltTD - USA 2nd Part of Voting #Jarrod777- USA - runner-up #'Mariaah67 - USA - WINNER' #Cavi74 - Brasilia The Best Artist - Nominated #Cree^^3 #Przemek9514 #TDFANFRENCH #'GwenFan120' #'Mariaah67' #'Cavi74' #Mocky74 #Lulucas 2nd Part *GwenFan120 *Mariaah67 - runner-up *'Cavi74 - WINNER' The Worst Artist - Nominated #'Owen_Lover' #ChloeNew22 #'Jarrod777' #JJude #BarBar #'CourtneyBarf888' #Vicky91151 2nd Part of Voting *'Owen_Lover - WINNER' *Jarrod777 *CourtneyBarf888 - runner-up The Best CONTESTANT - Nominated #'Mariah - Maariah67' #Rachel - Przemek9514 #Dora - Cree^^3 #Serena - Cavi74 #Clara - Cree^^3 #Izabela - Cree^^3 #'Ania - Przemek9514' #Nathalie - Przemek9514 #Maryvette - TDFANFRENCH #'Monique - GwenFan120' #Alexia - Mocky74 #Katie - KatieSaltTD #Johan - TDFANFRENCH 2nd Part of Voting *'Mariah - Mariaah67 - WINNER' *Monique - GwenFan120 *Ania - Przemek9514 - runner-up SPECIAL PRICES *Przemek9514 (contestant in all seasons) *Cree^^3 (contetsant in all seasons) *TDFANFRENCH (contestant in all season) *Jarrod777 (contestant in 4 season,*he can't joint to 5th season,because he have never been in Final 4) *Przemek9514 (three times in Final 3) *Cree^^3 (three times in Final 3) *Cree^^ (builder of site) *Przemek9514 (builder of site) *Mocky74 (the biggest suprise of camps) Quantity of the nominations Ceremony (all words xD - thank you Cathy xD 352px